1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to guide and record devices wherein stored information may be readily retrieved when desired.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is common with prior known devices to print up future schedules and past records of various opponents such as football teams, basket ball teams, ice hockey teams, baseball teams, etc. Such schedules and records are quite often printed on the backs of business cards, advertising brochures, flat packed gift items, etc. Very often both sides of conventional hand-out materials are used for such information, and quite often such devices are folded once or twice to provide multiple spaces for storing the desired records and schedules.
However, known devices generally just list the information thereon without any means for drawing a user's attention to one particular team schedule and/or past record. Multiple listing type storing schedule and record indicators often are confusing to the very people they are designed to interest. This in effect defeats the very purpose for which they are provided.